The interaction of metal ions with peptides containing gamma-carboxyglutamic acid will be studied. The peptides will be obtained either by chemical synthesis or by degradation of prothrombin. New synthetic methods for the chemical modification of Gla residues will be developed. Interaction of peptides with metal ions will be studied by CD, fluorescence, and nmr spectroscopy.